


Cravings Unsatisfied

by NotSoSafeHiya (Pilakahiya)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jesus Maximo Jacobo (lunasona) - Freeform, Jeune Hernando (lunasona) - Freeform, Lunasona, M/M, Teasing
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilakahiya/pseuds/NotSoSafeHiya
Summary: Imong Jacobo is only a guest yet treated himself as a cook in Jeune's kitchens.Jeune can't get enough of it. Simply there are cravings to satisfy, it doesn't end there.





	Cravings Unsatisfied

A regular routine he noticed every time he visits. He did not hire a cook, but a guest who simply goes to the kitchen early in the morning to cook for him and everyone. It was an unusual routine since he was so used to being alone. It was mildly annoying at first, considering Laya would alert him in the early hours of the morning just so someone could cook. He has authorized the usage for the benefit of them.

 

Not that he dislikes the guest’s sibling, Corang, for their taste, but it is simply bland. Said sibling doesn’t touch spices, simply the salt. They notably despise garlic and onions for some reason, makes him wonder how they could even bare that kind of taste. Imong, however, simply he describes as near heaven. He doesn’t comment much of it, simply pleased to eat. If he’s going to make a comment, it’d be either he likes the taste or the flavor is a bit off for his preference. Imong takes kindly on his comments, and adjusts to fit his tastes.

 

Another morning, another treat he’d get to eat. It was a bit unusual, it was pretty silent at that hour of the day. He has yet to smell something from the kitchens. He carefully comes down and drops by there. Apparently Imong was a little too absorbed on what he was doing. His body slightly bent over, some containers of condiments are filled with batter, and the stove is at low heat. He slowly makes his steps towards him, snaking his arms around his waist.

 

“Darling~!”

 

Imong froze in his place, “J-Jeune?” He lifted up one hand, quietly patting the arms wrapped around his waist. “I’m quite happy you’re a little absorbed to mind your surroundings, perfect to sneak up behind you~” He purrs to his ear, receiving a shudder from the other. “So what brings you here?” He continued to squeeze the container, a colored batter came out of the nozzle and traced lines to it. “I have not heard any noise from the kitchen so I came to check why it’s unusually quiet.”

 

“Pancakes, at low heat.”

 

“That long?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“No,” he carefully uses the spatula to lift parts of the pancake before flipping it around, revealing it was drawn into a rose. “Pancake art.” He puts it into a plate with few cooked pancakes stacked.

 

“How sweet, you’re making a bouquet?” He quietly traces his jawline. “If you want, yes I can.” He heaves quietly. “Then make it a bouquet, then we can have half of each.” He smirks, twirling a wavy lock of hair. “Sure, sounds like a good deal. Now mind if you release me? I’d really appreciate to cook without anyone hugging my back.”

 

“I refuse. You cook, I’ll watch.”

 

He quietly gulps. He can cook without bending down to see the details up-close, but his perfectionist tendencies really get him. With Jeune felt like a little bit of malice lingering in the air. His tendencies win, quietly bends over to draw the pattern again with the batter and adding other colors to it. The moment he bends over, he could feel his hair tucked away on one shoulder, leaving his neck exposed and peppered in kisses, light and progressing into rough ones.

 

“J-Jeune..!?” He quivered, still keeping his focus on the cooking.

 

“Yes, darling~?” He purrs, nibbling on one of his weakest spots.

 

“Mind if you pester me later, I-I’m busy.” He stammered, heaved quietly. He doesn’t fare easily with distractions.

 

“Sorry, but I can’t resist my sweet cravings.” he smirks, lightly licked some of the nibbled spots.

 

“Just a little l-longer, okay? H-Hinay hinay k-ka lang.” He frantically finishes adding the batter, patiently waiting for it to cook before flipping it over and serving it. It’s annoying for him to be teased in the wrongest time possible, especially if that makes him suffer; the other side of him loved that one for being in an uncharted territory of himself.

 

“Get the syrup, the chocolate flavored, strawberries tsaka whipped cream.” Jeune ordered, quietly setting up the table while Imong grabbed the ingredients he said. He made four pancakes since bouquets vary in number of flowers and he settled on that number so at least both of them can eat it. He added the whipped cream and chocolate syrup along with slices of strawberry.

 

“As the owner of the house requested.” He slowly slides the plate to his place, hungry eyes on the food with a brief glance on him. “Quite the appeal, Imong.” He takes the fork and starts to eat. He too sits down and eats. “Pancakes huh?” His gaze lands on him who is already flustered from earlier. “It’s a mood. I let my moods decide what to eat… well I have my own cravings to sate.” He takes a bite on his own dish. “In the mood to make it appealing to the eyes.” He quietly smiles, shifting on his seat in a bit and hiding discomfort. “Is anything wrong, darling?” He noticed, his watchful eyes on him. “No, I’m good.” He quietly ate, quietly glancing down in deep thought.

 

Jeune finished first, with Imong following a minute later. Imong gave a relieved sigh, looking so satisfied and got up to clean up. “Imong, you missed something.” The other male stood up and approaches him. “Hm? What is it?” He blinked, with a blank and innocent look on his face. “Traces of whipped cream and chocolate syrup.” He leaned in, lightly pressed his lips on the other while licking his upper lip clean with a smirk. Imong stood still, getting red as strawberries they ate earlier, lightly got a taste of their food from it. “A-Are you satisfied n-now?”

 

Jeune’s lips curl into a smile, “No.”

 

Imong showed mild surprise with a quiet disappointment. “I see. I’ll cook more and better next time, to your tastes.” He proceeds to load the dishes and utensils in the dishwasher. Jeune snaked his arms around his waist and pulled him close. “Wala akong sinabi na hindi ko gusto ang luto mo, Imong.” His voice slightly husky, “I am yet to be satisfied, darling.” He nipped his ear, eliciting a whimper. “May I know if you’re satisfied?”

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“Y-Yes I am satisfied! What are you talking about, Jeune?” He stammered, getting flustered in heat over this situation. He turned his head, looking at him and caught a glimpse of his eyes that are clouded with desire.

 

“You think I did not notice you being uncomfortable under the table? Darling, I want to return the favor~” he slowly lowered his hand, palming it below the other’s waist. “Now what do you have to say for yourself Imong?” He quietly runs his hand up and down, teasing him gently.

 

“J-Jeune, p-please—”

 

“Let me return the favor, and we’ll benefit from it. What do you say, hm?” He nibbled his ear and purred. He slowly nuzzled on his nape, getting faint whimpers from him.

 

“Y-Yes, p-please do…!” Imong could feel him sending shivers, catching his breath, and stopping his whimpers escaping his throat. He swore he felt something poked him down there. Simple touches are enough to make him follow.

 

“Mm~! Good…” he growled, placing the hair on one shoulder to lay kisses and bites on his nape. “So tame of you, darling.” He lifted his hand, tracing his jawline before going down his arm. “Come with me, now.” He backs off and grips his wrist firmly, and drags him into the room; both knew it’d be suitable to sate their cravings, drowned in whimpers and pleadings later on.


End file.
